


A Bunch Of Disenchantment Oneshots

by MurphyCake (orphan_account), TeresaCake (orphan_account)



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Shitposts, Sporadic Updates, luci being babey, probably character death, stuff i wrote instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MurphyCake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TeresaCake
Summary: Just a bunch of (usually) short Disenchantment oneshots I've written! I also take suggestions that I might or might not do.





	1. Chapter 1

Now that they knew Luci wasn't immortal, things felt different. It was hard to explain how. Maybe it was that before they found this out, he was always going to be there. They didn't have to worry about anything happening to him, he was always something they could hold onto when they were scared because at least he couldn't leave them. He would always be there, even if Elfo or Bean died.

But he wasn't immortal anymore. They could lose him now, and they weren't prepared for that concept because they never had to deal with it before.

It showed in the way Bean tended to be more protective of him now, the way she would pause and resist throwing him out the window or at the wall like she used to when he said something out of line.

It showed when Elfo, who previously didn't worry about Luci when there was danger around, would step in front of him protectively even if it meant putting himself in danger.

Luci noticed it. Sure, he was more careful with himself now, but he didn't like being pitied and coddled and worried about. Not by his friends who previously didn't care what they did to him.

One day when Bean picked him up after a particularly offensive remark she started to pull back her arm like she was gonna throw him but stopped and just set him down and threw her inkwell out the window instead. He watched it sail out of view for a moment before turning back to her.

"What was that for?" He asked accusingly, hands on his hips.

"What was what for?" Bean hadn't done anything to him. 

"You didn't throw me! You always throw me!"

"Well, maybe I just didn't this time!"

"Is this- Is this because I'm not immortal anymore? You think I'm- I'm fragile or somethin'?!" Luci stumbled over his words and glanced away, crossing his arms with a saddened expression on his face. Bean faltered, not knowing what to say.

"Luci, I- I don't… I just don't want you to get hurt, okay? Like, nobody really _ knows _how easy it would be for you to die, since it's never been possible before! What if I did something small and it killed you?" She tried to explain, finding it hard to put all her fears into a single paragraph. 

"I guess I get it. But you can still treat me like you normally do, just be a little bit gentler. I don't want to be treated differently just because I'm a weak, squishy mortal now." Luci came up with that compromise and Bean seemed to be okay with it.

"Okay. Now, back to business," Bean said, before picking Luci up and tossing his at the wall. He bounced off and landed on his back on the floor, laughing.

"There's the Bean I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone care about Odval and Sorcerio? No. 
> 
> Did I write a whole thousand words about them anyways? Yeah.
> 
> Will I wrote more? Probably.

The kingdom was now filled with mostly living people, with significantly fewer statues than before. They were bringing back pets now that most people were alive and reunited now.

Sorcerio was growing impatient with his duties as official wizard. It wasn't hard to use the amulet, so he felt that he didn't need to spend even more of his time doing this when even a commoner could. They had even brought some people back before him, which meant they _ could  _ use the amulet themselves.

As he knelt down to put the amulet around the neck of a cat he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Bean.

"Hey, do you want to go back to the castle? We can finish this up for you," she offered, that weird cat hopping onto her shoulder as usual. Sorcerio stood up quickly, briefly losing his composure and becoming visibly relieved and excited.

"Well, if- if that's what you'd like, princess," he stammered, handing her the amulet, "thank you. I'll be at the castle if you need me." He left as quickly as he could without seeking rude, eager to get back to his room with all his books and potion-making items. Of course, that wasn't all that he was looking forward to seeing. He wanted to see Odval, make sure he was okay because what had happened to him—to both of them—was terrible and frightening and Sorcerio was scared, if he had to admit it. Odval probably was too.

As soon as he made it back to the castle he headed to Odval's office, pushing the slightly ajar door open. Of course, Odval wasn't in his office because that would be too convenient. Nothing ever got to be convenient anymore.

"I'll just go to my room, then. Odval is probably busy anyways. He's very important, that's why I can't find him," Sorcerio muttered to himself under his breath as he climbed the stairs, reassurances that he didn't quite believe. 

When he got to his room, he pushed the door open tiredly and almost immediately found himself in a familiar embrace. Odval had been waiting here for him. He hugged back, infinitely relieved. Even though it only felt like a day or two since they'd been together, they both knew this was a special reunion.

Eventually Odval pulled away, holding Sorcerio at slightly less than arm's length and not letting go of him as if something would happen again. He had lost him, briefly, and he wouldn't let it happen again.

"I missed you," Sorcerio said, his voice softer than he thought it could get. There was a gentle smile on his face, and he wished he could treasure this moment forever. Just the two of them, safe and happy and they weren't under attack or being yelled at or insulted.

"I… I missed you too, my dear. I thought I'd lost you." Odval quickly wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, making Sorcerio notice the bandages still wrapped around his arm. He stopped Odval from moving his arm any more, concerned that it wasn't wrapped properly and it was wrapped over the sleeve and about what had even happened.

"I don't know what that's from, it was like that when I came back," Odval exclaimed. He hadn't checked out his arm yet, having more important things to attend to. Sorcerio didn't like that, worried about any serious damage.

"Does it feel any different?" Sorcerio wasn't technically a doctor, not by any means, but he knew how to deal with someone as stubborn as Odval when it came to health problems.

"No. Well, it- it does, but it only hurts a little bit. And I have decreased feeling in my entire arm. But it hasn't impaired my movement." Odval tried to play it off as nothing important. He didn't want Sorcerio to worry, but at the same time, he couldn't exactly lie to his partner. 

Sorcerio did worry, of course, and practically ordered Odval to sit down so he could examine what was wrong. He removed the bandages gently, mentally criticizing whoever had wrapped them.  _ Even Zog could've done better than that _ , Sorcerio thought without knowing it actually was Zog who had done it. He rolled back Odval's sleeve and noticed a new, thin scar that went all the way around his arm, similar to the way cracks in stone looked.

"Oh, shit. That's definitely new," Odval said, ready for Sorcerio to go on a rant about how he needed to pay more attention to himself and the injuries he sustained, and how he could not notice a scar that big. Instead, Sorcerio just continued to inspect the scar, curious. He didn't say anything for quite a while.

"So, in conclusion, I have no clue what happened. It looks- it looks like how stone does when it cracks, but that- wait, we got turned into statues, right?" He finally said.

"Yes, we did," Odval confirmed.

"So if you sustained… damage, while in statue form, it would carry over to your normal fleshy body. You could've gotten hurt as a statue, and now it's affecting you," Sorcerio theorized, obviously worried. This was a completely new situation, and he didn't like not having any information to go off of. This could mean nerve damage, circulatory problems, chronic pain, loss of strength—all things that Odval didn't deserve to go through. He already dealt with so much on a daily basis.

Odval could sense how uneasy and stressed Sorcerio was over this and pulled his sleeve back down, putting his other hand over that part of his arm absentmindedly and saying, "it's fine, my love. I'll be okay, it doesn't even hurt. Besides, I've had worse injuries than this, and I've always been fine, right?" He had been fine, and the injuries had been much worse.

"Maybe you're right," Sorcerio sighed, his anxiety levels not going down as much as he wished they would.


End file.
